Machining parts of revolution is a well established operation that is usually accomplished using a rotating machine such as a lathe or a grinding machine. Doing so will result in a part having a symmetrical cross section when sectioned about the axis of rotation. However, not all parts are symmetrical, yet need to have a portion of their perimeter machined as revolved about an axis while the remainder of the part is a shape that could not be manufactured through simply revolving the part to remove material.
Machining only a portion of the perimeter where it is desired that the perimeter be concentric with an axis of the part would be useful, but would present challenges with regard to controlling dimensions of the part produced. A machine to perform that task would ideally provide for adjustment of the angular portion of the perimeter that would be machined concentric to the axis of rotation. When holding the part it would be useful to provide the capability of adjusting where the concentric portion would begin and end with respect to other features on the perimeter of the part. For production purposes, such a machine and related process would need to be reliably repeatable.